Because It's Christmas
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The sequel to "Black as Black as Black" and "Not Just Another White Christmas". A Christmas songfic set a year after the second story. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer inside, just to be different...


"Because It's Christmas"

"It's a perfect name for our child," Phineas said, staring down at their daughter. She was cocooned in a soft, pink blanket being held by her mother.

"I know," Hermione said. "Cassiopeia Black."

"My little Cassie," he said, stroking the baby's cheek. The one-month-old squirmed and woke up. She looked up at her parents and yawned. Cassiopeia had her father's sapphire blue eyes and black hair, but she had her mother's nose. "Just in time for Christmas."

"Mmm." Hermione gazed up at her husband, studying his face while he wasn't watching.

They had now been alive for one year and one day. After their 'resurrection' they had been interviewed by many people, and not just in Britain. Wizarding media from all over the world had begged to speak with them about their experience. Phineas had insisted on marrying Hermione as soon as possible, but it wasn't until three weeks after Christmas that they were able to throw together a wedding.

With the money from the local interviews they had a big fairytale ceremony. By the time they had arrived back in London there were more offers – grander offers – for them to make appearances at conferences, and even several book contracts.

Two months into their marriage Hermione had fallen pregnant. Fortunately there were only a few remaining talks, and then they were able to take a breather. They had started work on the book, and it was due to be released in March.

"A sickle for your thoughts, my love?" Phineas whispered.

"Just thinking about how we got here," she said. "A house in Canterbury, a beautiful baby daughter, each other…"

He cut off her words with his lips, and the world around them seemed to freeze. Their hearts pounded as they leaned closer. Phineas sucked on her lower lip, and she whimpered. Then they had to break apart when they heard another whimper.

"Oh, what's wrong, honey?" Hermione said as Cassie wriggled around. A tiny mouth opened but a large wail emerged.

"When was she last fed?" Phineas asked loudly.

"Um… oh, a few hours ago," she said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "You just want to watch, you perve."

"I wish I had never been told what that word means," he grumbled, but his eyes took on a wicked gleam as Hermione tugged open her blouse. She pulled down one of the cups of her bra, and helped Cassie latch on. Moments later she sighed in relief as her daughter started sucking.

"That's better," she said, and raised an eyebrow. "Phineas? Are you listening to me?"

"My first wife had a wet nurse," he said, watching with fascination. Or was it… something else? "I simply wish to obtain the full experience of fatherhood now that I have the chance, _and_ the inclination." He met his wife's eyes. "And believe me, my dear: the view is wonderful."

Hermione blushed.

* * *

If the Blacks' friends were to be believed, Cassiopeia was growing very quickly. All the women cooed over her, and Phineas received many congratulations from the men. Ron had proposed to Melody Davis not long after last Christmas, but they had yet to start planning, let alone set a date. Molly had given up dropping hints, and was instead leaning on Charlie and the twins. Ginny and Harry had wed in June, and the new Mrs. Potter was now two months along.

"How many are you planning to have?" Angelina asked.

"Steady on!" Hermione said, holding Cassie closer to her chest. "I can still remember the labour."

"It gets easier with time," Molly told her.

"Um… thank you."

"What's her name?" Melody asked.

"Ron didn't tell you?" Ginny said, eyebrows shooting up. Melody shook her head.

"Her name is Cassiopeia," Hermione said, taking pity on the poor girl. Thanks to her prolonged contact with the Weasleys she was becoming more sensible, but was still clinging to a disinterested Ron. "Cassiopeia Hermione Black." She shrugged, grinning madly. "Phineas insisted that she take my name."

"Isn't Cassiopeia a star?"

"It's a consolation," she corrected. "And there was a Cassiopeia in mythology who was married to King Phoenix, and was possibly the mother of Phineas, another Greek figure."

"I didn't know that," Katie said, and Angelina, Melody and Ginny all shook their heads.

"Eet eez from Greek mythology," Fleur said. They all looked at her in surprise. "We learnt eet at school. Much of our magical `eestory eez based on the Greeks."

"Then again," Hermione said dryly, "your Ancient History teacher was alive, wasn't she?"

"Oui," Fleur said. "And she taught more zan just zee Goblin Rebellions."

Everyone laughed except Victoire and Teddy, who didn't know about Professor Binns, and Cassie, who had fallen asleep.

One of the presents that the Potters gave Hermione and Phineas was a music player and a Christmas CD. They were part of Fred and George's range of Muggle products that were run on magic.

"Harry bought the first one, straight off the shelves," George said as Fred helped them set up.

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely. "Now I'll have a reason to build up my CD collection again."

"Never shall I understand this," Phineas said, examining the disc. Hermione took it from him before he could do any damage and popped it into the player. Only seconds later the first track started.

_Tonight the stars shine for the children_

_And light the way for dreams to fly._

_Tonight our love comes wrapped in ribbons._

_The world is right and hopes are high._

_And from a dark and frosted window_

_A child appears to search the sky_

_Because it's Christmas,_

_Because it's Christmas._

Phineas was staring at the player wide-eyed.

"You'll learn quickly," Hermione said, and she patted his cheek. "You're a clever man, remember? You were a headmaster of Hogwarts."

"That won't help me raise a daughter," he muttered, looking slightly worried.

"Don't be so negative." She kissed him on the cheek.

_Tonight belongs to all the children._

_Tonight their joy rings through the air._

_And so, we send our tender blessings_

_To all the children everywhere_

_To see the smiles and hear the laughter;_

_A time to give, a time to share_

_Because it's Christmas_

_For now and forever,_

_For all of the children_

_And for the children in us all._

"Mr. Weasley, will you hold Cassie for us?" Phineas asked. Arthur beamed.

"Of course," he said, accepting the small bundle of cuteness. Then Phineas held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked Hermione. She moved into his arms as they began to rock back and forth in time to the music.

_Tonight belongs to all the children._

_Tonight their joy rings through the air._

_And so, we send our tender blessings_

_To all the children everywhere._

_To see the smiles and hear the laughter;_

_A time to give, a time to share_

_Because it's Christmas_

_For now and forever,_

_For all of the children_

_And for the children in us all._

By the time the song had ended some of the other couples were dancing. Charlie was now holding the baby, fussing over her with Melody while Ron watched the proceedings with his arms crossed.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered to her husband, her arms still entwined around his neck. Phineas stroked her hair, smiling.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

**

* * *

**

Merry Christmas, readers! Again, it's early. But I sort of got inspired to write this.

**So there you have it. The third part of this trilogy. Today I plotted a chaptered story for this pairing, but I've got so many other fan fic commitments that you'll just have to wait and see when it appears. (Sorry.)**

**Please review! I don't own the song "Because It's Christmas (For All the Children)", though I sang it for a concert once. Lovely song.**

**The people who must be credited are as follows:**

**JK Rowling (for Harry Potter & Co)**

**Barry Manilow, Bruce Sussman and Jack Feldman (for the song)**

**CeliaEquus (for having a cute, stubby nose, and also for putting this story together… oh, wait; that's me)**


End file.
